


Love Me Like You Do

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any. any/any. Their kisses are better than wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Jensen is sweet and kind, but he is not much for holding hands. The lovey-dovey affection only cause is to make his hand sweaty and eventually lose feeling in his fingers because Jared LOVES holding hands and he is a bit too strong for his own good and eventually Jensen looses the feeling in his fingers from his boyfriend squeezing his hand so tight. 

But Jensen puts up with it because Jared has a secret weapon--those damn puppy dog eyes. All Jared has to do is gaze at him with those sweet peepers and hold out his hand, and Jensen loses his Man Card and caves. But it makes Jared bubbly happy and it gives him a kiss, and that is the pure joy Jensen loves. 

Hand holding doesn’t trumps kisses, kisses are the best, but kisses trump wine. 

Something kindhearted as a sweet kiss make butterflies flutter in Jensen’s tummy and makes his heart melt, certainly when he gazes at Jared and his green eyes meet hazel eyes that stare at him lovingly like he is the most beautiful man in the world. The rosy blush on his cheeks comes next, always the result of Jared kissing the tip of his nose and calling him 'sweetheart.' Jared’s soft lips pressing against his, brushing tenderly, tasting like the cherry sweetness of the scrumptious lollypop he enjoyed earlier. 

With the day at an end and dusk glowing on the horizon the time is perfect for cuddling in front of a cozy, warm fire as they sip their cups of delicious hot chocolate. Jared’s shaggy brown hair is a tousled mess and Jensen grins fondly as he tucks the curly strands behind his ear. The crackle of the fireplace is peaceful and a warm feeling surrounds them and cuddles them with a blanket of bliss. 

Jared is sleepy sweet, eyelids drooping and eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he struggles to stay awake. He snuggles into Jensen’s embrace when his boyfriend wraps an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. 

“Hey, sleepy head,” Jensen coos fondly, smirking as a cute dimpled grin sparkles on his boyfriends lips. “Are you ready for bed?” 

Jared shakes his head, pouting adorably, “No. I wanna stay here and cuddle with you,” and he burrows into Jensen’s embrace, pressing close to his side. He nuzzles under Jensen's jaw, his arms wrapping around Jensen's shoulders. He presses kisses against Jensen's stubble jaw line, before leaning in to kiss Jensen’s lips softly. 

They kiss sweet and soft, little gentle pecks of lips on lips as the fire warms them. Jensen decides this is his own little slice of heaven; beautiful snowflakes are falling outside and the fire is warm, the hot chocolate is delicious and his boyfriend is cuddled in his arms. 

Everything is perfect, and there is no place Jensen would rather be than right here in this moment of love. 

Jared is like a teddy bear. He’s soft and warm, snugly cozy to cuddle with, and when he wraps his strong arms around Jensen and hugs him, Jensen's heart melts with love and fondness. Face to face and legs intertwined, eyes sleepy hazy and barely open in the early morning hours, Jensen snuggles in Jared’s arms, a blissful smirk on his handsome face as he lays in his own personal heaven. 

On top of Jared is the best place to snooze; he can listen to the steady thumping of Jared’s heartbeat while breathing in the familiar scent of Jared's scent that makes butterflies flutter in his tummy. He slid his hand up and down Jared's side, before slipping his palm under the sleep shirt and lightly tiptoeing his fingers over the warm, baby soft skin.

He presses his lips to Jared’s, sharing a kiss with the man who owns his heart, and combs his fingers through long, soft locks. He smirks as Jared hums happily and hugs him a little tighter. Jared's eyes meet his and only pure devotion shimmers in his beautiful gaze. Jared has his arms full of cozy snugly Jensen and he strokes his cheek tenderly. 

“Mmm, love you, Jared,” Jensen murmurs sleepily, lips wet and pink, brushing over the younger man’s. 

“You’re my very own snuggly-cuddly teddy bear. Love sleeping in your arms, baby boy. The most comfortable place to sleep is wherever you are.” 

Jared chuckles fondly and kisses Jensen’s forehead. “Even the ground?”

“If you’re there for me to sleep on, then yeah.” Jensen cuddles-hugs Jared and burrows into his embrace, pulling the covers up over both of them as he enjoys the cuddle fest with his boyfriend. Jared does not really need the blankets, not when he has Jensen covering him, who is cozy and soft and makes a very fine blanket indeed. 

While it may be a snowy wonderland outside, Jensen would much prefer to spend the morning snuggled up with Jared; his adorable teddy bear, friend and the love of his life.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562105.html?thread=79139001#t79139001)


End file.
